1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simple portable telephone set (a cellular phone) in which its telephone set body has an opening and closing cover, and which is used mainly outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical simple portable telephone set will be described with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7. FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing the external appearance of the simple portable telephone set, and FIG. 7 is also a perspective view showing the simple portable telephone set which is waiting for a calling signal. In those figures, reference numeral 1 designates the simple portable telephone set for calls through an external antenna (not shown); 2, a liquid crystal section on which, for instance, the telephone number of an addressee is displayed; 3, a key operating section; 4, a transmitter section including an ECM microphone or the like for inputting sounds or voices to be transmitted to a transmitter; 5, a telephone set body including the liquid crystal section 2, the key operating section 3, and the transmitter section 4; 6, a closable lid which is coupled to the telephone set body 5 in such a manner that it is swingable about a shaft 7; and 8, a receiver section including a speaker of the like, provided in the lid 6, for outputting received signals as sounds.
Now, the operation of the simple portable telephone set will be described. The simple portable telephone set is generally used as follows: An addresser or addressee opens the lid 6 and talks over the telephone set with the receiver section put on the ear. After the talk over the telephone set is ended, the lid 6 is closed so that the telephone set is awaiting calling signals again.
With the simple portable telephone set thus designed, during the talks over the telephone set, it is necessary to bring the ear into close contact with the receiver section speaker, and bring the mouth near to the transmitter section microphone. That is, the lid must be kept open during the talks over the telephone set, and in other words, the talks over the telephone set with the lid closed is impossible.
This is a problem to be solved by the invention. That is, an object of the invention is to provide a simple portable telephone set over which enables the talks with the lid held closed.
The foregoing object of the invention has been achieved by the provision of a simple portable telephone set which, according to the invention, comprises:
a telephone set body having a key operating section;
a liquid crystal section provided in said telephone set body;
a transmitter section provided on the side surface of the telephone set body;
an opening and closing lid which is swingably coupled to the telephone set body:
a receiver section provided on the inner surface of the lid; and
a sound generating section provided on the outer surface of the lid.
With the telephone set of the invention, the user can talk over the telephone regardless of whether the lid is open or closed.